Hello Ron
by Shaylon Ashriel
Summary: Ron was awakened from his slumber by someone lifting his blanket and climbing into his bed with him. His 1st instinct was to yell, possibly strike them depending on who it was, but he refrained when he felt a small, soft finger being pressed to his lips.


**A/N: This is kind of one of those oneshots with not a lot of plot opposed to containing smut. Yeah that's basically it not a lot of plot just pretty much smut. I'm not sure what you've heard but if its that I love reading reviews and appreciate them A LOT then you heard correctly ;).**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately ****I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Fred wouldn't die, but since he does we all know I have no rights to HP. I the only thing I own is my OC Hannah which by the way isn't perfect, but the fact that Ron has a bit of a crush on it he doesn't focus on her flaws.**

Ron was awakened from his light slumber by someone lifting his blankets and climbing into his bed with him. His first instinct was to yell at the person, possibly strike them depending on who it was, but he refrained when he felt a small, soft finger being pressed to his lips in a gesture for him to be quiet.

Ron opened his eyes and turned on his side to get a look at the interloper. It was Hannah; the girl that like Hermione and Harry stayed with his family at the burrow a little during the summer and on holidays. They were currently on winter break and she was supposed to be in Ginny's room with Ginny and Hermione.

"Hello Ron." She whispered so quietly that it was ALMOST inaudible to Ron.

"What are you doing here?" He mocked the volume of her voice.

Hannah was one of those girls that had personality and looks. Although sometimes she was too bubbly for Ron's taste she tended to lighten a group right up. And as looks go well in Ron's opinion she might as well quit school and go ahead with the model career. Although he wasn't sure what she looked like without clothes based on what he saw in clothes she had to have a body that would kill even the strongest man. She was thin and short, but curved. Ron and Harry had been caught by Hermione a few times inspecting her backside as she walked away and when she wore a low-cut shirt they would tend to try really hard to keep eye-contact (they were teenage boys that was normal though). Her face was pretty as well with deep green eyes and full pink lips. Her hair was long, golden blonde, and wavy Rapunzel would be jealous. All in all Ron (and a few other males) were quite fond of her opinion.

"Well honestly…" Hannah dragged on then put her lips to Ron's semi-roughly, "That was the general idea."

Ron was thankful it was dark because his face was hot and red. He would have been a tad embarrassed if she had seen him blush so profusely. But he was utterly shocked. Hannah had never been one to flirt with him (at least to his knowledge) and she never really showed romantic interest in him. Not that he minded this change of heart at all he just figured if she went for one of the members of the trio that it would be Harry. He wouldn't be too terribly disappointed if it was Hermione though either as long as they were open with their relationship and weren't too shy with public displays of affection.

"W-why did you do that?" Ron was a little wretched that the darkness couldn't hide the fact he was stuttering a little.

"I don't know. I wanted to try it and kind of continue if you didn't mind too terribly?" The last part came out as a question, but she wasn't shy about it at all. She spoke clearly and with purpose.

"By all means continue then." Not a drop of sarcasm was in his tone.

She did. Continue that is. She rolled over on top of his and reconnected their lips rather roughly. Ron had never honestly imagined she would be forceful and assertive. She was so sweet and innocent (she appeared that way at least) that he figured she would be soft and delicate. Wrong. She bit his bottom lip demanding entrance rather than asking. Ron without hesitation gave her what she asked for and their tongues began to tangle in a heated battle for dominance they both knew Hannah would win. She roamed every inch of his mouth almost like she had been wondering and was confirming her original thoughts. She gently scraped her teeth across his tongue when she pulled away, "You're not getting too into this, huh?"

"Why on Earth would you say that?" Ron was kind of blown away who in heaven's name wouldn't be into this.

"I don't know you're making me do all the work you could at least give me some kind of sign you're into it." She suggested before attacking him again.

Ron tried to take the hint and hoped he was getting the right one. He grabbed hold of her hips and began to run one of his hands under her shirt not daring to go above her stomach or below her lower back. This uncertainty was very short lived because she pulled away. Ron half expected her to yell at him and tell him to keep his crude hands to himself, but instead she peeled off her tank-top she was sleeping in. He hadn't noticed until now that she wasn't wearing a bra, "Bloody hell."

"You like?" Hannah asked wondering if that was a bad 'Bloody hell' or a good one.

Ron's response was putting a hand on her back and behind her head and a little more than gently pulling her into another kiss. This time he was slowly gaining confidence and was showing it by forcing his tongue into her mouth. He had been right about having a killer body because he thought his heart was about to explode when she took off her shirt. He let his hands wander where they wanted stopping at her breasts and arse. The one on her backside was gently pushing her more onto him and the other one began massaging her breasts sensually. Her heaving chest was letting him know he wasn't doing that bad.

Hannah began to rub her clothed lower half against his in painfully slow movements (well painfully slow to Ron). Hannah pushed him away slightly and didn't bother even asking, "You should lose the shirt. Like now." She whispered harshly.

Ron couldn't help but get a little excited and let a small grin appear on his face, "Yes ma'am." He quickly ditched the shirt. Hannah had sat up for him to do so and instead of her lying back down he sat up to, sitting her comfortably on his lap and wrapping her legs around him. Instead of her kissing his lips she started to do a number on his neck and run her fingers across his bare stomach (Quidditch work-outs had obviously been doing him good because he had nicely chiseled abs).

Ron growled as she began to grind against him again and bite down on his neck playfully. "Shh." She whispered seductively into his ear.

"I think you should lose the shorts." Ron suggested whispering back.

"I'll lose every article of clothing I'm still wearing if you'll do the same." Hannah challenged.

Ron smirked, "Deal."

The two separated long enough to get rid of the clothing they still had on. Ron looked at Hannah and felt like his member couldn't get any harder. He squirmed a little when he saw Hannah had her eyes on it. Self-consciousness began to flood through his veins as he wondered if her wide eyes were because she was surprised or impressed.

"Sit against the head board." He did not once questioning her motives; he seemed to like what she was doing thus far.

Ron wasn't quite sure how he zoned out, but he did. He jumped a little when he felt something hot and wet on his penis. He looked down Hannah was on her hands and knees licking and massaging him with her right hand. Ron had heard from some of the guys in dormitory at Hogwarts that you had to practically beg a girl to do this, and hear she was willing and offering it to him. He had to fight back a moan when she wrapped her lips around him. His hand instinctively tanged itself in her hair guiding her head almost not that she needed that much.

She increased her speed little by little and when Ron was on the verge of exploding she pulled away abruptly and kissed him hard on the mouth. He ached and needed a release and that's probably what she was going for. He flipped them into a position where she was lying underneath him.

He let his hands wander down below her hips. She was hot and wet like expected. Once he moved his hand and opened his mouth to speak she wrapped her legs around him, "Do your worst."

That was the reassurance he needed to start he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed himself slowly into her. He muffled her voice with his mouth and looked for signs of pain she didn't seem to be any… good because he didn't know how long he could wait.

Hannah clawed at his back and bit her lip as he thrust deep into. She wanted to scream his name at the top of her lungs, and was successfully able to refrain from it. Ron was thinking more quickly than he thought he would be able to. Judging from the way Hannah's nails were digging into the flesh of his back he knew he would be marked. He bent his head down and began to suck right below her neck (he wanted to leave her with something). Hannah inhaled sharply. Besides the heavy breathing that they couldn't help they were mostly quiet except for the sound of their bodies slapping together. Hannah couldn't help but whimper when she felt a sudden wave of pleasure running through her body and Ron let a groan releasing himself as her walls clamped around him.

He pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. They were both sweaty and sticky and wearing huge grins. Hannah turned to him expressing a now serious expression, "I was right."

"About what?" Ron asked a little confused.

"Hermione and I were talking and she figured that you'd be soft and shy and everything. I thought it'd be more fun with you rather you being too shy and everything." Hannah explained and stuck her tongue out at him.

Ron quickly caught it with his mouth and shared one more kiss with her, "I honestly didn't think you'd be so assertive…"

"Shows how much you know about me." She giggled softly and started to gather her clothes from the floor and put them on.

"You're going back so soon?" Ron was kind of disappointed he hadn't really thought that this would be casual sex. He didn't know why. Like he said she had never really shown any romantic interest in him, why would she start now?

She looked at him once her clothes were on then she handed him his discarded items, "I hadn't planned on it, I just figured it would be easier to explain bad hair rather than us being naked with bad hair."

It made sense. It made him smile. He put his clothes on and she rejoined him in the bed, "Harry's jaw is going to fall off when he hears this." Ron thought a joke would serve them well (although he wasn't really joking).

"Hermione isn't going to like hearing she's wrong." Hannah giggled again before their exhaustion finally took over and they got some much needed rest.

**Challenge: Click the shiny, blue button and tell me what you think! :3 Please.**


End file.
